Moving forward
by XxkimmetjexX
Summary: Going to college is fun and exciting but for Kairi, it was just more than that, she could start over. She doesn't want anyone to know that she got pregnant with her ex boyfriend's baby and that her best friend cheated with him or that she got an abortion. What will happen if a new romance is just waiting around the corner and some crazy wild stuff will happen to her? First story!
1. information

This is my first story ever written, so don't be too hard on me :)

English isn't my first language so sorry if some things are off...

If you find something you didn't like just let me know or if you liked let me know too :)

thank you and enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1

Kairi pov.

It was the last week of summer and I just finished packing for college. I heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs and I saw my grandma standing at the door. "Are you ready for college my dear?" My grandma asked. "Almost.. grandma almost." I said exhausted. I walked over and hugged her. "Alright, my dear."

I'm Kairi Hikairi and I'm 18 years old. I've been living with my grandma for almost a year now and I'm about to leave for college.

My mom is Yuna Hikairi the famous hotel owner together with my stepdad and I have a little sister Shiki. My parents threw me out after the found out I got pregnant from my ex boyfriend Zack and my grandma took me in.

Let me tell you when and how this all happened.

It started in kindergarten where I first met Rikku my best friend at the time. She was skipping in class and introducing her self to everyone. When she saw me she rushed over and she never stopped smiling. "hello, I'm Rikku and what's your name?" she asked me while holding out her hand. And I became shy and hid behind my mother's legs. "Don't worry Kairi." my mom said as she smiled at me. "she won't bite just introduce yourself." I stepped aside from my mom and stammered to get my name out. "I- I'm Kairi." She hugged me and told me we were going to be best friends.

after that, we did everything together and we went to the same schools. Thanks to Rikku I met with zack in middle school.

It was lunch and Rikku and I walked to a table when I heard someone call out to Rikku. "Hey Rikku come sit with us." some girl said behind us and Rikku dragged me with her toward the table. At the table sat Zack the boy I been crushing on for a year now.

My feelings got bigger and bigger and when we all started the same high school, I confessed to Zack. We've been in a relationship for almost 2 years when it all shattered.

I wasn't feeling well for a month straight and I told Rikku about it. She asked me if I had sex with Zack so I nodded and she asked me if we were using protection. I nodded again but I remembered that one time we didn't.

I went shopping with Rikku on the same day and I bought a pregnancy test. When I got home I went straight to the bathroom and took the test. I waited as the package said and i even had a timer on my phone.

after 5 minutes I looked at the stick. Positive.. it said positive.

I rushed over to Zack without thinking and tried to call Rikku on the way but she didn't pick up. What am I gonna do about it? I can't have a baby I still want to go to college and I'm still in school.

I reached for the keys in my pocket and opened his front door. After 2 years of dating, we didn't want to knock or call so we made some spare keys. "zack?" I said when I closed the door. No answer...

I heard some noise from upstairs and without thinking I went to his room. I knocked on the door and I heard mumbling. "not now mom, I'm busy." He said "zack?" "Oh, crap." I heard a loud thump and he opened the door just enough to reveal his naked body but I couldn't see his room. "hey babe, what are you doing here?" he asked nervously and I tried to look past him. "why are you naked?" was the first thing that came to my mind. "I just got out the shower," he said. I pushed him aside and I saw Rikku with nothing but the bed sheets around her body trying to put on her clothes. She didn't say anything, she just gave me an evil smile as I started to tear up.

"Kairi I can explain." Zack said and turned me around. His face was red from rage and disappointing but all I did was shake my head at him and threw the key. "No Zack, I'm done with you." and I ran out of the house.

I couldn't stop crying on the way home and I didn't want my parents to see me so I run Upstairs and held my hands to my face. Why.. Why did he cheat on me? And why did it have to be Rikku? How long did they cheat on me? Was all I could think

Thing got worse really fast because I heard my mom call me down. "Kairi come downstairs, now!" Great.. was all I could think and I wiped off the tears.

"what is this?" my stepdad asked with a stick in his hand. I froze on the spot and I couldn't find the words to explain. "How long do you know?" my mom asked and my eyes went between my stepdad and my mom. The tears came back. "I don't know, I just found out." I said in a small voice but my stepdad started to shout. "What were you thinking? you're only 17 Kairi, do you know what this means?" I nodded and he grabbed my arm. "we're going to the hospital." was all he said to me.

The car drive was quiet and I hoped things got better. He parked the car and I got out. We walked to the desk with a lady behind it and my dad told me to sit down and wait. After 30 minutes of waiting, I saw my dad and a woman in a white doctors coat and she smiled at me. "hello, you must be Kairi." she said and I nodded. "I'm doctor Strife."

We went to her office and she asked me some questions. "So Kairi, you're 17 right?" I nodded and she went on. "And I heard you got yourself pregnant is that right?" "yes, ma'am." She nodded "Alright, the last question. do you want to keep it?" "no ma'am I'm too young for a baby." She gave me a little smile "very well."

A week after I got an abortion I thought my mom would forgive me but no. They decided that I had to move out. My grandma Heard about it from my mom and she took me in. She wasn't mad at me because she knew that love makes people blind and it wasn't all my fault.

School wasn't better. Everyone knew about the breakup. That Rikku and Zack cheated on me and even about the baby thing. As I walked down the hallway I saw people watching me and I even heard them whisper. Rikku would give me the evil stare and make fun of me with her friends. Zack just ignored me as he passed me by.

When I graduated I was so happy I could leave the school, I sighed myself up for a college far away and hoped I never saw them again. The only thing I didn't like was that I couldn't see my grandma that often but she said she was alright with it.

So that's why I'm living with my grandma and I will be leaving for college tomorrow... I do hope things get better and that I can start over. Who knows what college will bring me...


	3. Chapter 2

I'm still trying to improve and get better at writing so don't judge to hard please and enjoy the second chapter!

Kairi pov.

Today was the day I would go to college. Everything I needed was loaded into my car and I was eating my last breakfast at my grandma's, This was the last time I could eat it. At least for a long time. I was on my phone looking at some pic's of my grandma and me. I even teared up a little. "Now, Now Kairi." my grandma patted me on the head. "don't cry, you can come over for winter break." She smiled and walked back to the other room. "I know grannie, but I'm just gonna miss you."

College was a 12 hour drive away from my grandma so I couldn't just say I go visit her on the weekends or whenever I wanted. I had to wait for my next break.

I got back to my room to get ready and changed into a black skirt and a red top on it. I wore my favorite slippers and even put some makeup on. I brushed my hair and walked back downstairs.

My grandma was holding a small boy with a bow on it. "this is for you." she handed it to me and I opened it. Inside was a silver necklace with a small chain. It was my favorite flower. I smiled and hugged her. "thank you, grannie." I put it on and grabbed my car keys. Well, it's time to go...

My grandma waved at me as I drove off the driveway and I wiped some tears away. "College here I come." I whispered and drove down the street.

It was a long, boring car drive and I parked my car in the parking lot of campus. I got nervous and the grip on my steering wheel got tighter. There were so many people. I got out of my car and kept my sunglasses on. I needed some documents so I walked into the building with 'classes' above it.

I avoided eye contact with everyone crossing my path and I saw a woman at a desk with the board 'freshmen information'. "hello, welcome to destiny high. What can I do for you?" The cheerful woman said. "hello I'm Kairi Hikairi and I'm new here so I don't know anything." I said nervously and the woman smiled at me. she typed something on the computer and a pile of paper came out of the printer, she gave them to me. "here you go Kairi, this is all you need to know and it even has a map." she winked and I thanked her.

I looked over the map as I walked back to my car to get some of my stuff. So the big building with many windows were the dorms and the building I just went in was the school building with the lockers and classrooms. My dorm number is 451 and my locker number is 203. I sighed and grabbed one small box.

I walked towards the building when I fell to the floor. "ouch... I'm sorry." was all he said and I rubbed the sore spot on my butt. I met eyes with a tall guy. He had blonde half long hair and light blue eyes. He wore simple sweatpants with a plain shirt on it. He smiled at me and held out his hand. "I'm Tidus, are you new to campus?" I nodded and he laughed. "Come on, don't get shy now." he added. "Sorry. I'm Kairi, I was on my way to the dorms." I said while picking up the box. "I can help! if you want tho..." He suggested. "no I'm fine, I mean." I mumbled and he grinned. "if you say so. It was nice meeting you." He said as he left.

I wandered towards the elevator and searched for the right floor. the first floor was where I was standing on so... the second floor were dorm numbers 100 - 200, the third floor was 300 - 400 and the fourth floor was mine. I waited for the elevator to come down and stepped inside.

Let's see... 448, 449, 450... I opened the door with number 451 on it and saw a girl with blonde hair sitting on her bed. "oh! you're my new roommate." she rushed over to me and held out her hand. "hello I'm Namine Nolan." She was about the same height as me and her hair was in a ponytail. she had grey eyes and a sweet smile on her face. "I'm Kairi Hikairi, nice to meet you." I shook her hand and her smile went brighter. "so you're a freshman right?" she asked and I nodded. "Well don't be afraid to ask me for help I'm already a sophomore." I thanked her and I walked over to the empty bed. "shall I help you with your stuff?" I thanked her again and we both went to my car.

We got everything from my car after half an hour and I started to unpack my stuff. Namine said she wanted to help but she had a date with her boyfriend. I told her that it was fine and she rushed out the door. "I'll see you later while we have dinner together." she said before leaving me dumbfounded.

I still had 5 days until school would start and I sat on my bed exhausted from unpacking. Namine got back with a blonde guy and she introduced him. "Look, Roxas, this is my roommate Kairi, isn't she cute?" she said excitedly. I blushed at her compliment and Roxas held out his hand. "hello I'm Roxas Lockheart, Namine's boyfriend." His smile was friendly and I had to admit he was good looking too, but not my type. He had spiky blonde hair with ocean blue eyes, He wore a black t-shirt and normal shorts. "nice to meet you." I took his hand and shook it. "well I heard you are joining us with dinner right?" he asked and my eyes opened. "yes, no... I mean I don't want to bother you guys." I stammered over my words and they both laughed. "don't worry Kairi, you won't bother us." Namine said and I smiled. "are you sure?" "YES!" she grabbed my hand. "come on I will show you around campus."

I followed Namine and Roxas while they talked about their 5 year anniversary and I couldn't help but I thought they looked cute together. "Oh right Kairi, This is the relax room." Roxas said as we entered a room with a big tv and a black couch. There sat people on it playing something I didn't know but they were having fun. "you can come here whenever you have some free time." I nodded and they went on to the next room. We entered a big room with tables and some booths. "this is the cafeteria, here you get your breakfast and dinner, lunch is in the school building." Namine said and smiled. "breakfast is from 7 till 9 am, lunch starts on 12 till 1 pm and dinner is at 6 pm." Roxas added. I nodded again and followed them.

"so Kairi where are you from?" Namine asked after she took a bite out her burger. We went to a fast food place right next to campus. "oh I'm from Hollow Bastion." I said and took a sip off my drink. "really? That's quite far from here." Roxas said. "I'm surprised you know what it is." I said with a raised eyebrow. "yea I used to live there for like 5 years until we moved to Twilight Town." Roxas said and I nodded. "but I never saw you there." he said and I nodded again. "so Kairi do you have a boyfriend? I bet you do." Namine asked out of the blue. "no we broke up." I mumbled. Roxas and Namine looked at each other and gave me a smile to comfort me. "don't worry, I think he was a big jerk right?" "yea.. kinda, he cheated on me with my best friend." "Ouch! that hurts but you're better off now." Roxas said and I smiled "yea I know."

We ate our food in silence and went back to college. Namine and Roxas went to his room because his roommate wasn't there until tomorrow and I walked back to mine. I was thinking about what they said about Zack and I smiled a little. They were right I'm better off now. I got into the shower and sat on my bed. I grabbed my favorite book and started to read.

I'm happy Namine is my roommate and they are really nice. I had a big smile on my face and three hours later I fell asleep.

 **thank you for reading :) Please leave a review what you thought about it.**


	4. Chapter 3

**New chapter, I hope you enjoy it.**

Kairi pov.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. I slammed the snooze button and pulled the blanket over my head. "Goodmorning." I felt the bed sheets disappear and I saw Namine skipping through the room. She was ready to go to class because she missed her friends who went home for summer. I got up with a grunt and she started to laugh. "I see you're not a morning person?" She said and I gave her a mad stare. I walked to the shower and started to undress. "bye Kairi, I see you at breakfast." Namine said and walked out the door.

Today was my first real school day in college and boy was I excited... not... I washed my hair, body, and face and got out. I saw my reflection in the mirror and stuck my tongue out. I brushed my teeth, got dressed and did my makeup. I did my hair in a ponytail and grabbed my school bag.

I walked to the table where Namine and Roxas where sitting at. "Goodmorning sleepy head." Roxas said while smiling. "good morning." was all I said before digging in the bowl with cornflakes. "So are you nervous?" I nodded "yes, a little." "don't worry it will be great." Namine said and I smiled.

I walked to my locker and I tried to figure out how I would get the lock to open but I couldn't figure it out. "can you move, you're in the way."I jumped at the voice and saw A boy with brown spiky hair but I couldn't see his face. "oh, I'm sorry." I stepped aside and he rolled his eyes. My breath was stuck in my throat and I even believed that time stopped. His eyes where ocean blue but the most beautiful eyes I ever saw. He didn't look that happy and when he turned around he snapped. "jeez haven't seen a boy before?" He rolled his eyes again and walked away. I was dumbfounded.

My first class was math and I didn't recognize anyone. The teacher Mr. Blake got through the list with names on it and he handed out some papers with questions on it. "Alright class, I want you to get to know each other and I will make the pairs. He called out our names again and I got paired up with a boy named Hayner. He didn't look amused and never took his eyes off the window. "You get 10 minutes each before we gonna switch." said and he set a timer.

"Hi there, I'm Kairi." I said and hoped he would answer. "Hayner." he sighed and didn't move. What the... I looked down at the first question. "so why did you want to go to this college?" I asked and he groaned. "listen, woman, I'm not here to make friends. Do you understand?" He said angerly and I felt my blood boil. "no, Look I don't want this either but the teacher want us to get to know each other." I said and he rolled his eyes. "fine." he ripped the paper from my hand and asked the second question. "Where do you come from?" He asked annoyed. "I'm from Hollow Bastion. and you?" "twilight town." he said and his voice became a little softer. "really? do you know Roxas?" I asked without thinking. His eyes lid up. "yea, he's one of my best friends. do you know him?" I nodded. " yea, his girlfriend is my roommate." He smiled "sorry I shouted I just wanted to be paired with that girl over there." he pointed at a girl with long brown hair and green eyes. She was surrounded with boys who tried to impress her. "is she your girlfriend?" "no, just the girl I've been crushing on for almost 4 years now." he explained. I smiled and nodded.

Math was over and the bell rang. I got up to go to English class. Hayner could be sweet but he just had a short temper. Olette the girl he was crushing on was nice to talk to. After Hayner, I got paired up with her. We had a lot in common and she stayed on the same floor as me. And lucky me. We had the same classes.

I walked into the classroom and sat next to Olette. The teacher wasn't there yet so I got on my phone for a minute. I got a text from Namine with the question of how my first class went and if I wanted to join her for lunch. I replied to her text with a smile on my face and I put the phone back in my pocket. "good morning class." A woman said who looked a little older than my mom. "Welcome and have a good year."

After English, I had Art and Dance class. Those two classes were my favorite so far. I loved to draw or paint and I was used to dancing. I did ballet and even a year of hip hop. Slowdance wasn't that hard either cause I would always dance with Zack on the school dances.

I stood at my locker when I felt two arms around my waist "KAIRI!" a familiar voice said and I turned around to see Namine with a huge smile. "so how was your morning, did you make friends? where you nice?" "yes, mom." I said jokingly and we both laughed. "come on, everyone is waiting." she skipped to the cafeteria and walked towards a table with a few people. I recognized Roxas and he Waved. "Hey, Kairi." He said smiling and I saw some eyes I never saw before. "so who's this beauty?" A boy with silver long hair asked and he winked at me. "This is Kairi, my roommate." Namine said and the boy smiled wider. "A beautiful name for a beautiful girl I see." I felt my head burn up and I tried to hind my face. "knock it out Riku." Namine said. And he held his hand up in defense. "I'm just telling the truth." "Hello, I'm Xion." A girl with short black hair said and she held her hand out. "nice to meet you." She smiled at me and got back to eating her food. I sat down between Namine and Roxas. "Hey does anyone knows where Sora is?" Roxas asked. "yea, he had something to do with his History teacher." Riku said and Roxas Nodded.

I was enjoying my food when I saw a familiar face coming our way. "oh hey Sora!" Roxas said and I chocked on my sandwich. I started to cough and Namine patted me on the back. "are you alright?" I took a sip of my water and held my hand up. "yea thanks." The boy named Sora looked me dead in the eye. "hey you're that annoying girl from this morning." I started to blush. Great... "Sora don't be a jerk, This is Kairi, Namine's new roommate." Xion said as she kissed him on the cheek.

I felt a little down when I saw that but didn't show it. "alright." he smiled at Xion and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "don't let it get to you Kai, Sora is nice, mostly." Roxas said and I smiled. "hey!" everyone laughed except for Sora and me.

School went faster then I thought. I was on my way back to my dorm when I saw Olette coming towards me. "Hey Kairi, do you have any free time?" she asked. "yea sure." "great, they're throwing a party this weekend and I wanted to know if you would like to join us? Hayner will be there." She said and I smiled. "yea sounds like fun." "great, well, I see you tomorrow." she headed back to the elevator and I walked into my room. Namine was reading a book and I tried to look at the name. "hey Kai." she said without looking up. "hey Nam." I fell back on the bed and closed my eyes. "What a day." I said and she laughed. Well, at least you had a good time, right? "Yes I did." and with that, I fell asleep.

I woke up to the voice of Namine talking on the phone. "oh hello sleepy head did I wake you up?" She said and giggled. "No not really what time is it?" "almost dinner time." She said and I nodded. I grabbed my phone and saw that my grandmother called. "oh shoot." I said out loud and Namine looked with a confused look at me. "what is it?" I shook my head and called my grandma back. "no nothing just a missed call."

"Hello?" I heard my grandma ask " hey grannie." I said and I heard her smile through the phone. "oh Kairi, How are you doing? are you having fun? did you make any friends?" she asked happily and I laughed "yes grannie you don't need to worry I made some friends." "great, well I'm sorry my dear but I need to go I'm meeting with your mom." She said with a serious tone and I let out a sigh. "ok bye grannie, talk to you later." She hung up and I looked at Namine. " so are you hungry?" she nodded happily and we went downstairs.

 **Thank you for reading :)**


	5. Chapter 4

Sora pov.

I walked down the hall with my girlfriend. School started about a week ago and today is Friday. Tonight would be the big party everyone was talking about and I couldn't wait to go there. Xion kissed my lips and walked away. "thanks Sora for walking me to class." she said with a small smile on her face and I smiled back at her. I walked towards Riku and Roxas who were waiting for me. "are you ready for tonight?" Riku asked and I smiled "hell yeah, I can't wait." Roxas nodded. "I do hope that new Kairi chick is coming." Riku said and I raised my eyebrow at him. "Kairi chick? why do you like her so much?" "cause she is nice and good looking. I bet her body is hot too." Riku said while grinning. "oh come on guys she's nice and Namine is very happy with her as roommate." Roxas said as we walked into the changing room. "I just don't know why you like her so much, she's very awkward and clumsy." I said as I took off my shirt. "yea but that's why she cute." Riku said. We got out to the field and waited for our coach.

Kairi pov.

It was Friday and tonight was the party. Namine asked me if she could do my hair and makeup. I sat on my bed doing my homework and waiting for Namine to come back. The party would be held at some guys house named Axel, he is a senior in college and his brother was the coach of the football team. His parents wouldn't be home for the weekend and his brother would be at his girlfriend's house. Namine came rushing in and leaned her back against the door. "sorry I'm late, Roxas didn't want me to let me go." She said heavy breathing. Her hair was a mess and her makeup was smudged over her face. I tried to hide the fact that I was Smiling but it had no use.

After an hour she was done with my makeup and hair and I walked over to the mirror. It was beautiful. She put on some eyeliner with red lipstick but it would really make my eyes and lip pop. my hair hung down in loose curls. I decided to wear a black dress that would be loose on the middle and tight on the waist. "are you ready?" she asked and handed me some heels. "yea, let's go." I said and we walked out the door.

The walk toward the house wasn't long, just 20 minutes or something. Namine told me the guys would be waiting at the party. I got a little nervous because the last time I went to a party was with Zack and Rikku. We didn't need to knock at the door cause someone was holding the door open for everyone to get in.

When we got inside I was surprised. I saw like 30 people already dancing or talking and it was only 8 pm so I knew a lot more would come. Namine tapped my shoulder and pointed at Roxas and Riku in the kitchen. We walked over to them and Roxas gave Namine a passionate kiss. "Hello, Beautiful." Riku said as he checked me out. "hey Riku." I got used to the fact that he was calling me beautiful and flirting all the time. "Where's Xion?" Namine asked. "they coming later." Riku informed and he held out a cup. "do you drink?" he asked and I laughed. I grab the cup and chugged the cup in one go. "wow Kairi, show them who's the boss." Namine shrieked and drank from her cup. I laughed and did a little bow. "thank you, thank you." I looked at Riku and smiled. "you wanna dance?" I asked and we went to the dance floor.

Xion and Sora came after 30 minutes and they both joined us on the dance floor. Xion and Namine were talking about something that happened in class and Roxas and Sora were discussing a video game they bought. "are you having a good time?" Riku asked a few moments later. He smiled and took a sip from his beer. "yea, I just thought that it's weird." "weird? why?" I took a sip from my drink and gave him a sad smile. "I used to do this with my boyfriend and best friend but you know." He nodded in understanding and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "don't worry you will meet someone better and he will give you all the love you need." He winked at me and I rolled my eyes but smiled.

Riku and I kept on dancing and even played some games with other people. One of the guys we played with was the boy who threw the party. We lost others but I was a little tipsy so I didn't care.

"hey, Kairi." Olette saw me standing in the corner and smiled at me. "are you alone?" I shook my head and her smile grew bigger. "are you drunk?" I nodded and she laughed. "I never thought I would see that." I stayed with Olette for a moment and she dragged me towards her friends. Hayner was the only one I knew and he pulled me in a hug. "Kairi, I knew you would make it." He sounded drunk so I just went for it. "yea of course." He let go of me and I felt his lips by my ear. "I'm gonna kiss Olette tonight but don't tell anyone." I laughed and winked at him.

I was having a good time, I found Namine and the others and went back to dancing with them. Sora and Xion were making out in a corner and I felt a little disappointed. I wanted to kiss someone too. I pouted and Riku noticed this. He grabbed my hand and pulled me with him. "come on, we single people don't belong there." he said laughing and I drunk giggled. "but I wanna make out too." I said with a pouty lip. "you know I can make wishes come true, right?" Riku said whispering into my ear and I felt a shiver go down my spine. I didn't know what came over me or it was the booze but I thought that Riku was looking handsome. "oh, right how? can you magically conjure someone who wants to kiss me ?" I asked and his eyes got a little darker. "yes I can, just close your eyes." I giggled and closed my eyes as he said. I waited a few seconds but nothing happened. "Riku nothing happened." I heard him laugh. "just say the magical words." I rolled my eyes but said. "like what?" "just say kiss me." I giggled and did as told. "alright, kiss me." and with that, I felt Riku crash down onto me.

The kiss was, sloppy, hot and sexy... but I didn't pull away.

He pulled me closer to him and I grab his hair. The kiss stopped and I looked him into the eyes. My mind was blank and I didn't think about anything except the person in front of me. I wasn't in love or anything I just wanted to kiss him again and feel his body. I knew Riku thought the same as because he pulled me back into a hot kiss.

I was making out with Riku, the person I thought I would never kiss. We went upstairs but I can't remember how we got here, the only thing I knew was that I was kissing Riku and I wanted more. Riku kissed my neck and I couldn't stop the nice feeling it was giving me. He started to undress me and that's where my head went blank.

I woke up with a headache and I could hear the birds chirping outside. That was weird I can't remember I could hear birds from my room? I slowly opened one eye to reveal a white room with a king sized bed. Wait a sec... I don't have a king sized bed. or a white room. I sat up but only rejected it when I tried not to throw up. I looked down on my body because it felt sore and I saw that I was naked. Wait a minute... what happened last night? I tried to remember but my mind was blank. I felt something move beside me and I turned around slowly. I saw a figure with long silver hair. Oh no... I remember...

I was at the party but I got drunk and made out with Riku. I tried to get up but my legs didn't want to move. And after our hot steamy make out session we went upstairs and well you know. I grabbed my dress that laid on the floor and started to look for my underwear and bra. Riku started to move more and I rushed over to the bathroom with my clothes in my hand.

My heart was beating so fast I thought it would run away. I opened the door just a little and saw that Riku was holding his head. I got dressed and stepped into the room with a red face. "morning." was all he said and I tried to avoid eye contact. "morning." I said with a small voice and Riku looked confused. "what happened?" My heart was beating and I stammered on the words. "c- can't you remember?" He closed his eyes to think but they popped open a second later. "oh right, we went to the party, then I kissed you and we had sex." He looked at me. "wanna do it again?" he asked with a cocky smile and I disagreed with him. "no, Riku listen yesterday wasn't supposed to happen." and he tried to look sad. "ahw. alright but no hard feels right?" He grinned "no, no hard feeling." I answered and gulped.


	6. Chapter 5

Kairi pov.

I walked back towards my dorm with my head In my hands. The headache was killing me but the thoughts about last night even more. How could I do that with Riku and how will we ever act normal about it? My head started to hurt more while thinking about it. I opened the door and saw Namine and Roxas asleep in her bed and I smiled. well, at least they had a good time. I walked to the small bathroom and stepped in the shower. even though I regretted it with Riku, it wasn't bad but he was a playboy so what did I expect? I tried to wash the feelings off and changed into my comfy clothes. I mean it was Saturday. I could enjoy my day off.

It was almost 11 am when they both woke up and smiled at me. "good morning lovebirds." I said and their smile grew bigger. "good morning to you too." Roxas said and I knew that they wanted to know. "so... tell us." Namine said and I tried to keep ready the book. "about what? I went to the party, got drunk and slept at Axel's house." Now that I think of this I never met this guy Axel or maybe I did but couldn't remember. "You know what we're talking about." Roxas said with a goofy smile and I rolled my eyes. "nothing happened." "you kissed Riku." "no, he kissed me." I said defending myself and Namine rolled her eyes. "same thing, but how was it? did you guys sleep together?" and I hide my face behind the book. "maybe..." I heard them giggle and make fun of me. "so was he good?" "yea he was." I said quietly. Namine laughed and I rolled my eyes again. "so you're not mad?" they started to laugh and wiped away some tears. "mad? why should we? you were pretty drunk and if so we don't mind we know how Riku is and well We now know that you have a wild side too." Namine said while raising her eyebrows up and down and I felt my head heat up.

Namine, Roxas and I watched some movies together and after a while we got bored. "I wanna do something." Namine complained and Roxas agreed with her. "yea me too. We can ask the others." Roxas suggested and Namine got her phone. she started to type and a few seconds later started her phone to ring. "Xion asked if we wanted to eat something and watch a movie after?" Roxas and I nodded and we got ready.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Roxas said as he saw Sora and Xion. they both smiled at him and then they looked at me. Xion looked the same as Namine did before but Sora wasn't amused. "So you're Riku's new toy?" Xion said with a smile and I started to blush. "no... it was just one time." I felt an arm around my shoulder and when I looked up I saw Riku grining down on me. "hello misses beautiful." I rolled my eyes but it couldn't get any worse than last night. everyone laughed and we walked towards the cars. "So we drive with Sora and Xion and Kairi can drive with Riku right?" Roxas suggested and I followed Riku to his car. "don't worry I won't do anything you wouldn't like." he winked again and opened his car. I got in and put the seatbelt on. "don't worry, what happened last night won't happen again at least if you want to." he said and I looked confused. "thanks I guess."

We drove to the city that was like 40 minutes away and we all went into an Italian place. We ate our meals, laughed about some jokes and enjoyed our time together. They even made fun of Riku and me.

We got to the cinema right next to the place and we decided to watch a horror movie. I need to say that it wasn't my idea... but the guys. I sat next to Sora and Riku and I thought to myself why... Xion sat next to Sora and Roxas and Namine next Riku. "if you get scared you can count on me." Riku said jokingly and I rolled my eyes. "keep dreaming, handsome." and his smile got bigger. "So I'm handsome? I will remember that."

The movie wasn't that bad, I got scared a few time but refused to use Riku as save place. Xion and Sora stopped watching and were making out for a while now and Namine was hugging Roxas. "don't worry you can kiss me too." Riku said and I swear to god this boy is playing games with me. "no thanks I'm good." "yea I know." He grinned and my face turned a shade of pink. Why did he have to do this?

The movie was over pretty fast and we didn't want the night to stop just yet. So we all got to the same guy as the party last night. "hey guys." Axel said. He was tall and his hair was long and spiky. He looked a lot older than his age but what did I expect from a Senior. "you must be Kairi." he said when our eyes finally met and I nodded. "is she your girlfriend?" he asked at Riku and I almost choked on air. "NO!" I said a little too loud and he laughed. "so friends with benefits I guess?" and I shook my head again. "No, it was just a one night stand." Riku said with a sad face and I punched his head. "Oh, I see." Axel winked at me and I rolled my eyes. I knew this would happen. "well enjoy, don't break anything and don't get to wasted." Axel said as he winked at me.

This party had less people than yesterday. I didn't know anyone besides Roxas, Namine, Riku, Sora and Xion.

I saw Xion and Sora fighting over something and when Sora walked my direction I got nervous. He sat in the chair beside me and let out a deep sigh. "I'm getting tired of this woman." he mumbled while holding his head. I didn't say anything because I was too scared he would snap at me. but he grabbed a beer en chugged it down. "So was it good with Riku?" I jumped because this was the first time he talked to me and wasn't mad. Well not mad at me at least. He smiled a little when I jumped and tried to hide it but I still noticed. "Can we just forget that it happened?" I asked shyly and he smiled a little wider. "Sorry, I just want my mind set on something else." He said as he let out a deep sigh again.

"what happened?" I could slap my head for asking but he said nothing. "Sorry I didn't mean it too..."

"She is always jealous and always searing for something to start a fight." Sora said interrupting me. "I'm sorry to hear that." was all I said Because I didn't want him to get up and walk away. "don't be, I'm just getting tired about it." He said and I smiled a little. " so what are you gonna do about it?" I asked but he shook his head. "I don't know, apologize? and move on I think. like always." He really looked disappointed and I really knew he adored her. " you really love her don't you?" I said without thinking but he looked sadder. "I don't know... Sometimes I do but sometimes I don't." He slapped his knees and looked me dead in the eye. "can we just talk about something else? I'm done being depressed." My heart skipped a beat when he looked at me and I smiled at him. "sure."

It's been a full hour of talking with Sora and he even laughed sometimes. "so you mean that your ex and best friend cheated on you?" He said and took a big sip from his bottle. "yea I know." I said and looked down into my cup. "I just don't get it why tho." he put his finger to his chin to think. "Did something happen?" He asked and looked at me with curious eyes. I know that he was drunk and I was a little tipsy too.

"yea kinda..." I said Crap... I don't want to tell him. "well that sucks, You wanna know what sucks too? a jealous girlfriend." He started to laugh at his own joke and fell back in the chair. "You know Kairi, you're aren't that bad." He smiled at me and I felt a spark going through my body. He was just so handsome and I wanted to kiss those lips so bad. Stop it drunk Kairi you're not like this! I said to myself. Sora's phone started to ring and his face changed immediately. "crap it's Xion." He said before standing up and walking away.

I smiled to myself. Omg, I just talked with Sora and I managed to keep it together. I took a sip from my cup and couldn't wipe the smile off my face.


	7. Chapter 6

Sora's pov. I walked outside to the backyard to meet with Xion. She called me when I was talking to Kairi and asked me if I could come outside. Xion was standing with her back towards me and I knew she was crying. "what's up?" was all I said and she jumped from my voice. "Nothing." Her voice was wobbly and I wrapped my arms around her. "Look I'm sorry that I got mad at you." I said and A sigh slipped my mouth. She turned around and looked me into the eyes. "I was just worried, you've been acting all weird lately and I'm just don't know what it is." She started to tear up again but she quickly wiped them away. I knew what she was talking about, but I kept my mouth shut. "How often do I have to tell you that you don't have to worry about it?" I said and hugged her tightly. "I know it just feels like it."

Kairi's pov.

I sat on the chair and finished my sixth cup of drink. Sora has been gone for almost 40 minutes now and I felt pretty lonely. I knew it was drunk me who was talking and not sober me but still... Namine came skipping towards me and sat in the chair that used to be taken. "Hi Kai, What's up?" She asked but I smiled. "Nothing, you wanna dance?" "Hell yea!"

I danced with Roxas, Namine and even Riku. I tried to keep my distance between us cause one time was enough. Sora and Xion came back inside but didn't come over to us. Sora held Xion's hand and walked upstairs with her. "Oh, someone is going to get laid." Roxas said jokingly and Riku grinned. "I would too but misses beautiful doesn't want to." He winked and I rolled my eyes. "Come on Kairi, it's just a joke." Riku said and poked my cheek. "I know, I'm sorry, I'm just not feeling well." I looked down but Namine hugged me. "Is it about all the jokes? If so we like to apologize." She said with a worried look and I nodded. Oh, Nam... If you only knew... You wouldn't be that nice. I thought.

Sora and Xion came back down 2 hours later and both wore a big smile. Riku patted Sora on the back like a proud dad and laughed. Xion dragged Namine with her and left me standing alone. Someone tapped my shoulder and I turned around to reveal a happy Sora. "Thanks for cheering me up." He smiled and again skipped my heart a beat. "No problem." He went back to talking with Roxas and Riku, I blushed a little and walked outside.

The air was a little chilly but not cold or anything. I closed my eyes to feel the wind go through my hair and I smiled. I could smell the late summer air and even a small hint of the sea not far from here. I remembered that time I went with Zack and Rikku to the beach and would spend the whole day there. Even after they cheated, I couldn't just forget them. Times like this were when I wished nothing happened between us and I still would be with Zack... To think of it we would be 3 years together by now. I smiled a little and heard some footsteps. "Why are you outside?" A manly voice asked. "I wanted some fresh air." I answered and he chuckled. I turned my head and looked at Riku. He was looking at the stars with a smile on his face.

We both looked at the stars for a few minutes. It was getting colder and I even shivered. "Do you want to go inside?" He asked. "Not yet, I'm okay." He nodded and walked back inside. I kept gazing at the stars. After a while, I also went back inside.

It's been almost three months now in college and I've been enjoying it too. I spend my time every day with Namine and Roxas and I even became good friends with Riku too. Yea I know right? Who knew! The thing that happened between him and me was now a fun story to talk about when we got drunk. It was winter break and I couldn't wait to see my grandma again. I decided to stay for one week at college and I would go to my grandma for the rest of the week.

Namine and Roxas went on a date and I was wandering around campus. I learned that Riku was roommates with Sora and Roxas with Hayner. Talk about coincidence... Sora's birthday was also coming up and he would be turning 20. Do you want to know something crazy? HE HAS A TWIN BROTHER! Mind blown, right? I never knew about this until 3 weeks ago.

Roxas and Namine where discussing Sora's birthday party. They wanted it to be big. "And we need a big cake too!" Roxas shouted... "But what flavor?" He tapped his finger on his chin. "Why don't we ask Vanitas?" Namine suggested and Roxas nodded excitedly. "Who's Vanitas?" I asked with a confused look on my face. "Sora's twin brother." Roxas said. He sat on Namine's bed. and ate some chips. "Wait, what?" Sora has a twin brother?" My eyes almost popped out my head. "Yea? He's my cousin too." Roxas added like the situation wasn't weird enough. I started to laugh out loud. "Yeah right and you got a twin too, good joke Roxas." I held my stomach and wiped some tears away. "yeah... How did you know?" I started to laugh louder and looked him in the eye. Namine and Roxas both looked confused at me and I immediately stopped. "Are you serious?"

Yea I know I couldn't believe it too. But it turns out that there mom's are sisters. Talk about hiding a secret. HA ha ha... I slapped my head and sighed. How could I not know right? I've been friends with them for three months now and the crazy part is I even met their 'brothers.' But I was too stupid to make the link...

It was really cold outside and my jacket wasn't doing a good job. I kept on wandering around campus waiting for Namine and Roxas to come back so I could spend some time with them. Riku was back at his hometown for 3 more days so I couldn't spend some time with him either. I walked the same route for the fourth time now and I saw some blonde hair I knew. Tidus the guy I ran into on my first day was hanging out with his friends around a fire. Hmm, I already could feel the heat of it and I imagined it with hot chocolate.

It was like he could feel my gaze cause he looked up to me and smiled. I waved at him and he suggested coming over to him. I kept my hands in my pockets and walked over. "Hey Kairi, long time no see." He said when I was close enough to talk to. "Yea, how are you doing?" I asked and he smiled. "Great, like always." He said with a goofy smile. "Oh right, let me introduce you." He stood up. "This is Wakka, my best friend." He pointed at a guy with short red/brown hair and the boy waved. "Hello." He said with an accent. "This here is demyx." A boy with long blonde hair smiled and nodded his head. "Thia here is Terra and the girl over there is Aqua." They both said a quick 'Hi' and I waved at them. "Nice to meet you."

I sat with Tidus and his friends. They were telling stories about some crazy things they did and the fire felt nice. I got a text from Namine saying that they would be back in 30 minutes and I smiled. "So when I walked back towards my car this girl here ran face forwards into me and fell back." Tidus was telling the story how I met him and his friends laughed. I rolled my eyes at him and he nudged my arm. I'm glad that I came to this college. I never had these many friends back in high school. Not even with Rikku And Zack next to me.

Zack was pretty popular and all the girls would drool over him. Rikku was a catch for the boys, she knew exactly how to cast a spell around them and warp them around her finger. Maybe it was for the best that they got into a relationship... I mean where would I stick into the picture? I was always 'Zack's girlfriend' And no one would know my name so I'm happy that's all over


	8. Chapter 7

Kairi's pov.

I was on my way back to my room. Namine texted me that she and Roxas got back and that they were waiting in our dorm. I pushed the button in the elevator and got out on my floor. I opened the door and saw Namine and Roxas smiling at me. "Why are you both looking like that?" I asked and closed the door slowly. "Nothing." They said in unison and their smile grew bigger. "Okay?" I sat on my bed and their eyes followed every move I made. "We were just thinking about something." Roxas grinned and Namine giggled. "What?" I asked nervously. "Well, you're single, right? And it's been over a whole year..." "What are you guys trying to say?" I asked a little annoyed. "We want to find you a date." They both said and never stopped smiling. I looked at them like they grew a second head and I was searching for words. "Listen, guys... I really appreciate it but no thanks." I mumbled and their smile where gone. "Why not?" Namine asked and Roxas nodded. "I'm just not ready." I looked down and played with my necklace. I can't just get another boyfriend after what happened... I thought. "Kairi you're really cute so that's not the problem." Namine hugged me and sat next to me. "So what's holding you back?"

"I can't just get another boyfriend, after what happened." I said in a small voice. "Because some boy cheated on you?" Roxas said and I nodded. Yeah kinda like that... I thought. "Not all the boys are the same, you know that right?" Namine smiled to comfort me. "I know but it's just weird to think about it." I finally said and looked at them with a confused face. "We're here to help so it will be fine." They both hugged me.

It was Friday night and we all knew what that meant... Going to the party at Axel's house and get drunk. Namine and I got ready and walked the same path we always took to Axel's house. The guys would wait like always and Sora and Xion would be late. We went inside and walked towards the kitchen to get our self a drink. I couldn't believe that axel could throw a party every weekend but I heard that his dad owned a really famous company. "Hello, ladies." Roxas said and wrapped his arm around Namine. Riku smiled and hugged me. "Hey Kai, I hope you didn't get too bored without me." I hugged him back and nodded. "Hey guys." Sora said but we didn't see Xion. "Hey Sora, where's Xion?" Namine asked and we all had our eyebrows raised at him. "Ohw... We broke up and she isn't coming back till school starts." He rubbed his head. My eyes grew bigger. "What? Why did you guys break up?" Riku asked and we all waited for the answer. "All we did was fight or kiss nothing more, I don't want that kind of relationship." He said and I didn't listen after that. So... Sora is single... I smiled at myself and walked back to the kitchen.

Namine and the others kept asking Sora why he and Xion broke up but I needed some fresh air so I walked away. My heart was beating faster since the moment sora told us he broke up. I felt sorry for him but was kinda happy at the same time. I need to admit that I had a small crush on Sora since the beginning and the fact that they broke up isn't helping. I sat alone in the corner I would always sit if I lost the other or if I needed some time to think.

I saw some brown spikes coming my way and sitting next to me in the other chair. Sora held his head in his hands and sighed. He hadn't noticed me cause he didn't say anything. I searched for the right moment to say something but my nerves grew bigger every second. Finally, after 10 minutes of silence, he turned his head my way and he jumped a little. "Kairi... How long have you been sitting there?" He was now fully facing me and I smiled. "30 minutes." He shook his head. "Sorry, I'm not thinking straight at the moment." He took a sip of the bottle next to him. I didn't see him coming with a bottle? "Don't apologize, I understand." And he smiled a little. "Thanks, Kairi."

I tried to cheer Sora up and it kinda worked... "I know how it feels when you break up with someone, but trust me you will get over it." I said and he nodded "I know it's just weird." He sighed again and I slapped his back. "Come on, no sad faces anymore." I made a silly face and he started to laugh. "What are you doing?" "Trying to cheer you up." I said as I stuck out my tongue. He laughed louder. "I don't know why but it's working" I started to laugh too. "thanks, Kairi. Hey, do you wanna dance with me?" He asked out of the blue and I was lost for words. "S-sure." My face heated up as we both walked inside towards the dance floor.

Sora and I walked towards the others on the dance floor and joined them with their dances Riku wrapped his arm around my shoulder and whispered in my ear. "What were you guys doing? I hope nothing dirty." He grinned and I punched his arm. "No, not everything I do is dirty." "He laughed but didn't say anything else.

Winter break was over and college was as boring as always. The classes were the same as always. and got by pretty quick. I walked over to the table and sat next to Sora and Riku. "Hey Kairi." Namine smiled. "How were you're first class of today?" "Boring as always." I said and took a bite of my pizza. "Kairi I want a bite." Riku pouted at me and I gave him my other slice. "How was yours?" I asked and she rolled her eyes. "same as always."

"We all sat together laughing when we saw Xion walking by with some girls, she didn't look at us at all. Sora's face hardened. "Don't worry Sora, it will be alright." Roxas said but Sora never took his eyes of Xion. Of course, would he miss her I meant they dated and they had feelings for each other but I mean they dated and they had feelings for each other but I felt a little disappointed about it. Riku notices it too and lightly slapped his back. "Sora, I'll be your wingman next party." Sora snapped out his long stare and turned with raised eyebrows. "What?" Riku smirked and nodded. "You heard me." He said while he kept smiling.

"I want to be a wingman too!" Roxas shouted out of nowhere and Namine tapped his shoulder while pointing at me. "We can be Kairi's wingman." She said without hesitation. My eyes widened and I shook my head repeatedly. "No!" Sora shouted at Riku. They got into a discussion and Roxas tried to convince me. "I NEED SOME FRESH AIR!" Sora and said in unison and we both looked confused. Without thinking I grabbed Sora's arm and pulled him with me to the doors.

Sora and I walked around campus and tried to avoid the others. Classes would be starting in 15 minutes but our teachers were sick so we had an extra hour. "Kairi you can let go of my arm now." My eyes grew bigger and I pulled my hand back like I burned it. "I'm sorry I didn't know I was still holding and I didn't mean it in that way. "I started to rattle and Sora laughed. Don't worry it's okay." He said still laughing. My face turned red and I turned around so he wouldn't see my face. "Thanks Kairi." Sora said after a few minutes of silence and I smiled nervously.

Sora and I sat on some benches and he was telling how Xion and he actually broke up. "So yea we went to my place so we could do... you know..." He said and I felt the awkwardness. "But I wasn't in the mood and Xion could tell, so she went home. The same night I saw her kissing with some guy while I walked by her house to apologize." Sora said and he looked mad. "So basically she cheated on you?" I said looking up to the sky. "Yup." Sora said as he did the same. "That sucks but that means that she didn't deserve you." I said and Sora smiled. "Thanks, Kai... Can you keep it a secret? I don't want the others to know about this." He made a puppy face and I nodded. "sure, I get it." He turned his face back at the sky and I saw a little smile on his face.

"So... How did you get over it?" He asked. "You don't, you just accept it because it's not your fault." "So you still have feelings for your ex?" I closed y eyes and let out a deep sigh. "Yes and no... I mean my story is a lot complicated." I said with a heavy voice. Sora wrapped his arm around me and gave me a quick hug. Before I even realized it he sat back like nothing happened but the little blush on his cheek told me otherwise. My heart beated so fast it started to hurt and I couldn't say anything. "You can tell m if you want, I won't judge. "He said with a small voice and I wanted nothing more and tell him everything but I couldn't he would walk away, he would judge, everyone did. "Maybe another time." I said and he nodded.

It was past dinnertime and Roxas and Namine went on a date. I sat on my bed watching a movie on my laptop while texting with Riku.

Riku- So nothing happened? I mean you guys were a long time alone ;)

Kairi- No, Why do you only think about dirty things?

Riku- Who knows ;) But Sora looked a lot happier when he got back so I thought you gave him the special treatment.

I rolled my eyes at his text and replied

Kairi- We just talked, walked around campus, and went back to class.

I put my phone away, I wasn't in the mood to text anymore and I tried to watch the movie.

The feeling of the quick hug hadn't gone away and how more I thought about it how faster my heart would beat. The small crush I had grew a little bigger and it freaked me out.

I didn't feel like this with Zack. Sure I loved him but this feels different... A lot heavier. I tried to calm myself down and got up. I didn't want to be alone at the moment so I walked to Riku's room.

Riku's smile widened when he opened the door and I pushed him aside. "I wondered why you stopped texting but now I get it." He laughed. "Shut up." I said and sat on his bed. His smile turned into a grin and he closed the door slowly. "Sora isn't here." He sat beside me and his face never lost his smile. "I'm just tired of being alone so can we watch a movie together?" I asked with a small voice and he nodded. "Sure, what do you want to see?" I shook my head and opened my laptop again.

2 hours later and Riku left his room to meet up with a girl. He told me I could do whatever I wanted and that Sora would be back soon. I waved him goodbye and laid down on his bed. I had my eyes closed when the door opened. "Oh hey Kairi, are you waiting for Riku?" Sora said while closing the door and locking it. That surprised me. I looked at Sora with a weird look and he just laughed. "Don't look at me like that I'm just a little drunk." He said while he walked towards the bed, I sat right up and he smiled at me. "How much did you drink?" "4 beers, so I'm just tipsy, I know what I'm doing and I know what I want." My eyes widened but I said nothing.


End file.
